User talk:69.166.47.129
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Portgas D. Ace page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Why? Why you getting so annoyed for? Will you admit I am right WHEN it shows I'm right? I doubt it so no need to get people involved in our little debate is there? 86.152.203.145 ::Not annoyed. I just didn't want this to turn into an edit war, which it clearly has. You are adding speculation. Wether it turns out to be right (which in all likely hood it will) it is still speculation and should not be added till the chapter releases! 69.166.47.129 Edit I didn't undo your edit this time, it was someone else so you should apologise there for your mistake.86.152.203.145 :and what mistake is that? we were editing back and forth just because someone else started too doest mean it didn't happen.69.166.47.129 You were moaning at me for Joekidos edit at one point (even though he is right).86.152.203.145 :No I wasn't. The only comments I've ever made where to whom I was editing after. whether it was Joekidos or you. It seems you simply misinterpreted who I was talking to.69.166.47.129 Moving on from that. You said in all likely hood it's true yeah, so how can you say that if as you said theres no "proof"?86.152.203.145 :I said provide proof. theres a difference. I knew he was going to die. and I searched arlongpark early and didn't find anything till now. My entire point was even though it is true. It should not be added without a soucre i.e the chapter. It would have been over in a heartbeat had either you or angry Joekidos simply provided a link to the source, as simple as that. I was unaware it was released because I couldn't find proof it was, if you had it to begin with you should have said so rather than simply say "this is what happens cus I say the chapter is released."69.166.47.129 In fairness I couldn't find the Arlong Park one till I got the link, but I've seen 2 other websites that have the chapter also. But it doesn't matter now the past is the past.86.152.203.145 The chapter is already out The chapter is already out you little fucktard, that is why I'm editing the Ace page that way and it's not speculation Joekido 07:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Than provide a link. Provide proof that it is released because I haven't found it nor has anyone else but you apparently. Stop being angry and simply follow wiki policy.69.166.47.129 http://www.apforums.net/showthread.php?t=26302 Now no more reverting pleaseJoekido Yes, and I'll apologize for being snippy (though the fucktard comment on your part was rather rude). It just annoys me when people edit without soucres. So again, Ill apologize, though it would have been over sooner had you simply said it was finally out on arlong XD 69.166.47.129 Sorry about it I had to add details to you and the other IP addresses messages so I could follow them. Could you in future sign all your posts with ~~~~, it helps GREATLY. One-Winged Hawk 09:50, February 9, 2010 (UTC)